rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Notes of Senairre Halwin
The Notes of Senairre Halwin are writings of one of the last Icyene depicting some of her life. The Notes - Excerpt One Years had passed since I began my journey in the Trollweiss, searching for other Icyene who may be lost in ice, just as I was. I had been seeking the Temple of Lost Ancients, known today as the God Wars Dungeon. I believed this Temple to hold some last remaining Icyene but I had spent years trying to find something that might not even exist. My son was born… I do not even remember how long before; I had been searching for so long that it seemed I had forgotten. I nearly gave up, forsaking the task of finding the lost temple. The day I almost quit, I saw something flying through the sky, towards a part of the Trollweiss I had not searched. As I looked closer, I noticed the creature was not a creature at all; it was Zilyana flying back to the Temple of Lost Ancients. I tried to follow, but she was too fast. I was able to track her movements, despite losing her, and found the temple, but did not enter. I stood at the entrance of the temple, listening to the sounds of constant battling through echoes from within the temple. I did not enter. I questioned why Zilyana would return to a cavern and was only able to come to one thought, Saradomin had returned. I was right but did not know it at the time. I began leaving the entrance of the Temple when a bright reflection caught my eye. I moved over to where I had seen the reflection, digging down into snow to find a suit of armor upon a skeleton. The armor was golden with vibrant blue cloth hanging from portions of it. The cloth was torn but looked much like the armor my lord, Saradomin, wore during the Wars. I took the armor for myself and said a prayer for the poor soul who had perished with it on. I was surprised when I looked up, seeing a tree glowing and crying. The tree had a face upon the trunk, but I knew not what the face was. I felt something inside of me, sadness, but I did not know why. Something must have happened to make a tree cry, but I did not know what. I knew my task was not over and took off to fly around the Trollweiss, more, to find frozen Icyene. It seemed I flew too far east and came upon the desolate area of what used to be Fornthry. The trees there did not cry, but I did not know why. It wasn’t long until bandits attacked me but I swiftly defended myself, wounding some but showing mercy. I let them go free; but one stayed. The one who remained, he told me about this odd portal near the Town of Lumbridge and how it was the work of a God; the man also telling me of Guthix’s death, which told me why the trees cried. Immediately, upon hearing about the portal, I knew Saradomin had returned and flew south. By the time I made it to Lumbridge, a crater engulfed the forests of Lumbridge, damaging the small town. Not only did I see the crater, but I saw my lord, Saradomin, fighting against the evil Zamorak. I knew something had to happen, but I did not go to Saradomin, though I likely should have. Saradomin did not know about my surviving the God Wars, but maybe if I find Arcain Layne, I may be able to get my Order back, the Knights of Saradomin.I left the Battlefield and sought out Arcain Layne but I received horrible news; the Order had disbanded. Now is the time for the Order to be reborn and now is when I shall remake it. I will not lead these Knights to the Battlefield in Lumbridge, as Saradomin has plenty of Knights there, but I will use them to defend the innocent and spread Saradomin’s name across the world, getting him support. I will lead these Knights to destroy evil outside of the Battle, protecting the helpless as I go. I will find relics that will help Saradomin destroy the evil Zamorak and win the Battle in order to bring the world into true peace. This is my goal. The Notes - Excerpt 2 The Knights were a success... but I had failed. I found many relics with my Order but the Battle between my lord, Saradomin, and the evil Zamorak had ended, Saradomin being victorious. I just wished to prove myself to Saradomin, but I seemed to have been late. I led my Knights through everything, many dying along the way, but was all of that in vain? I had found the Crozier of Salvyn, one of Saradomin's greatest battlemages in the God Wars, but at what cost? I lost one of my best captains, Elisa Marchen, and many knights to the claws of the black demons deep within the Dungeon in Taverley; great knights dead because of a misguided leader. I could not remain. After losing so many, I fled the Knights, the order I so fondly loved, disbanding it as I fled. I focused too much on my lord, Saradomin, that I lost sight of other important aspects to me. I have not seen my son in... months, maybe years. I love Saradomin, but how could I help him if I just let his followers die for a useless cause? I needed to clear my mind so I flew, the only thing that could help. As I flew, I looked down upon Gielinor seeing everything. The crater in Lumbridge remained below me and I watched as the citizens of the town dismantled the camps, the symbols of Saradomin and Zamorak crashing to the ground in order to repair the town. What could I do? How could I help? I flew to the east, keeping my eyes locked upon the smog above Morytania... the land I once lived. Disguising myself in darkened clothes, I flew over the swampy marshland I once called home, nothing of what I remembered from back before Zamorak sent his minions to destroy it. This land remained desolate, Vyres swarming over the lands. I had once tried to liberate it with a group called "The Myreque," but there was nothing I could do. I was not strong enough and neither were my followers but now Saradomin has returned to Gielinor. Two more Gods arrived upon Gielinor today, each building an army to kill the other. Both Armadyl and Bandos are warring, much like Saradomin had done against Zamorak but it seemed as if this war was different. Caravans were seeming sent out from their towers to collect some weird sort of energy, killing each other over this energy. This... Divine Energy must be worth killing over but Saradomin is nowhere to be seen. I know what I must do. I must reform the Knights of Saradomin once again, but this time not to do the same as they had before. These Knights will be Warpriests of the Hallowed Lands; Warpriests dedicating their lives to reclaiming the Hallowed Lands from the horrid Vyres so that Saradomin can reform it into the lush, grassy landscape that it once was. These Warpriests will be collecting Divine Energy for Saradomin so that he will assist us in our task against the Vyres of the east as we certainly cannot do it alone. We must make our God the most powerful for Gielinor to finally be at peace and all lands united under his name. We must be Hallowed. Category:Documents Category:Characters